YES!
by KMD62442
Summary: What happens when Zachariah finds his inner trickster to get Dean to say yes. Includes a confused Cas, and a worried Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**YES!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

 **A/N: This takes place before the end of season 5 but sometime after Zachariah has the meeting in the Gold Room (?) with the Winchesters and tries injuring them to get them to say yes.**

 **Chapter 1- YUCK!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with supernatural expect for what I bought in the Store.**

 **A/N: So this is going to take place somewhere after the episode, Hammer of Gods, but before the episode, Two Minutes to Midnight. Also I'm changing up the end of the episode, Point of No Return. In this case Dean didn't get a chance to kill Zachariah because Cas came and got all three brother out in time and this happened before Zachariah could call on Michael.**

Dean and Sam just got done with a side case and were heading back to the motel. They picked up some burgers for Dean and a salad for Sam before they returned. When they did Dean went to his bed to change first while Sam set the bag on the table and went into the bathroom to wash up. When he went back in the room Dean was missing.

As for Dean he just took his shoes and sock off when next thing he knows he's in the Gold Room trapped in one of the chair with a grinning Zachariah across from him. Tired and angry Dean starts to yell at the angel across from him.

"What in the hell do you want feather brains?"

"Awe Deano, I thought we were friends hear I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Dude the last time we 'talked' you used my dead brother as bait and started to kill both of them! Besides how are you alive still; I thought the higher ups would have smite you for not getting them what they wanted."

"Oh Dean, I didn't know you cared so much about me. If you must know I talked them into giving one more chance to get your sorry maggot ass to say yes."

"So you were the only one stupid enough to actual deal with me. So what number will this make it not cause I'm Starting to lose track."

Zachariah slams Dean into the wall than twists his hand and Dean starts to throw up blood. Zachariah then walks up to Dean and puts two fingers on Dean's head.

"Well are you going to give in now Dean because you will break. I know you will, you know it too. It's just about pressing the right buttons and I know just. What. To. Do."

Zachariah flashed Dean out and back to the dingy hotel room where Sam is pacing until he spies Dean near the door.

"What the hell man where were you? I've tried the cell phones. What happen what's going on?"

Dean looks up Sam and says one word, "Zachariah."

"Are you okay? What did he do this time?"

"Stop being a mother hen, Sammy, I'm fine…"

"Dean! Think this is Zachariah we're talking about he…"

"Shut up, Sammy! I know it's just there was no organ failure, I had all the oxygen I needed and he didn't threaten anyone."

Dean stood and start to pace and rubbing his hands on his head, "He just said that he's going to press every button until I say yes. I think he's just wanted to spook us or something."

Sam walks over to the small table where there's a bag of burgers and a salad. "Come on Dean just come and eat. We've been at this case all day. Let's just eat and get some rest."

Sam tosses the bag over to Dean while rolling his eyes and starts to eat his salad. It's now Dean's turn to roll his eyes and grumbles something rabbit food while unwrapping his burger. He took a bite and just as quickly spit back out.

"Dude! What the hell are you trying to do poison me?"

"Dean, what are you talking about I did nothing," Sam states like nothing wrong and goes back to eating.

"Fine than you eat this than." Sam once again rolled his eyes, sighs and decide to appease his brother. He reaches over taking the burger from Dean and takes a bit. Nothing the burger tastes fine.

"See Dean nothing wrong why don't you just try one of the other burger or something."

Dean still upset but more calm took another burger and had the same problem as the first. He throws the burger across the room,

"Screw this shit. I'm goin to sleep," Dean grumbles and stalks over to his bed and lays down mumbling about stupid little big brothers and poison burgers."

"Good night to you too."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if that is hard to believe please refer back to chapter 1. Thank You**

The next day, Dean woke up to his phone going off. He tried to reach over to the bedside table to grab it but drops it onto the floor. Cranky and moody he rolls over and reaches down to retrieve the cell then rolls back onto his back while answering the call. He yells into the phone not caring whose on the other end, "What!"

"Well hello to you too, Sunshine. I see someone woke up on the right side of the bed," Bobby replies back.

"Whatever, Bobby. Just tell me watcha called me for," Dean grumbled back.

"Watch your tone with me ya idjit, "Dean rolls his eye," Anyways I got a call from a friend of mine up in New York. There's bodies being found mangled up in Letchworth State Park. He'd to it himself but he's already on a case and I figured ya might need a break from all this apocalypse shit. Think ya guys can take care of that, Mr. Grumpy."

"Ha-ha ya we can take care it, Bobby. Were done here so we can head there's once we're pack."

"Alright I'll tell him you're on the case and he can send to more information on it."

"Fine. Talk to ya later bobby."

"Bye and ya probably not gonna listen to me anyways but stay out of trouble ya here."

"Awe you know me bobby."

"Whatever. Bye."

"Bye," Dean hung up and rolled into a sitting position and stretched then walked into the bathroom to take care of some business. Once done he walked over to Sam's bed and started to shake him,

"Come on Goldie Locks, time to wake up and go kill some big scary monsters."

All he received was a grumble and Sam trying to hide himself under the cover.

"Fine if you want to play that game," Dean grabbed the trash bin and headed to the bathroom then proceed to fill the bin with cold water. He walked back to the side of the bed. Positioning the bucket over Sam, "Last chance, Sammy."

He once again answer back with grumbles and mumble, "Alright than you asked for-"

"Hello, Dean," came a low greeting right behind him. Dean proceeded to dump the water on himself due to jumping to the side and losing balance. Sam wakes right up and take a look at the scene in front of him. Realizing what just happened he starts laughing to the point of tears.

"Dude, shut up," Dean grumbles out not knowing who to glare at first: Cas for getting him in this situation to begin with or Sam for laughing. Cas made up his mind when he asked, "Dean, Why are you wet. It is neither raining nor are you in the shower and I'm sure it is not normal to take showers with your clothes on."

Dean slowly turns his head toward Castiel, whose head is tilted and looks confused, and starts to feel a headache approaching. He starts to head towards the bathroom to grab a towel while saying to Castiel, "I was trying to wake up sleeping beauty there up, Cas."

"But he is awake."

"…"

"Dean? Are you okay?"

"SAM, Shut up!"

Sam was now at the point that he was having trouble breathing and staying on the bed. The scene in front of him was just too good. Poor, clueless Cas just being, well, Cas and Dean about half way to the bathroom; head down, stiff posture, fists clenching in and out. You could see the blood vessel in his forehead ready to burst. Dean starts to walk toward the bathroom and Cas turns towards Sam and asks, "Did I do something to make him mad?"

"Nah Cas, you did nothing wrong. Dean's just been cranky and on edge even since Zachariah took him again."

"Wait. Zachariah took Dean? Why did you not pray to me? Is he alright? I must go check on him."

"Cas just hold on. Let Dean cool down alright. Zachariah just took him and just basically threaten him didn't even harm him or anything at least that's what Dean told me."

Dean renters the room a bit more came but still grumpy. He looks over to the other two and addresses them, "If you two are done gossiping about how adorable I am then start packing, Bobby called earlier with a job for us up in New York."

Sam gets up and start for head towards the bathroom himself as he does he calls over and says, "Hey. Do we know with what we are dealing with yet or not?"

"Bobby's friend says there's been mangled up bodies found in the woods in the state park so maybe werewolves."

"Could just be someone covering their tracks."

"If you hurry up the sooner so we can see what it is."

Same just rolls his eye at Dean and goes through is daily routine.

Once everything was pack, Dean was going to start carrying the bags to the car while Sam went to pay and drop the room key off. As Sam left Dean was grabbing the rest of the bags and was trying to open the door with little success.

"Do you need assistance, Dean?"

"No Cas, everything is just fine and dandy."

Cas stand there not realize that Dean was being sarcastic and was waiting for Castiel to open the door for him or even take a bag, something.

"Cas! Are you gonna help me or not?"

"But you said you was fine and dandy?"

"Sarcasm. I was using sarcasm"

"Oh."

"Well…"

"What?"

"The door"

"Oh. Yes. Here, let me get the door."

Castiel finally opens the door for Dean who steps out then realizes he needed to grab the keys from his pocket. He sets one of the bags down and searches for Baby's keys. He finds them, grabs them and turns toward the Impala. All bags just drop at the picture in front of him not even realizing the bag with the weapons feel on his foot. There in front of him was the impala but not his sleek black baby. Oh no. There in front of him stood a car that look like something of an old cat lady's dream. Baby was now pink with frilly seat covers and little kitty bobble heads all throughout the back window. Sam comes back and sees his brother looking shocked, sad, and pissed. Walking up to Dean he ask in a concern voice, "Dean what's wrong?"

Sam found out quickly that this was the wrong thing to say. Dean turned so quick towards Sam that he barely had time to blink. The look that Dean gave Sam could rival the look in a bull's eyes when he sees red.

"What the fuck Sammy, asking what wrong! Do you not see that," Dean points over the Impala, "Someone decided to redecorate my Baby that would make Umbridge proud and-"

"I don't understand, Dean, who is this Umbridge and what do they have to do with you car?"

"Cas, just shut up."

Sam tries to come Dean down, "Dean just settle down everything is fine. There's nothing wrong with the car."

"Sam are you crazy! How can you not see that the car pink and there's frickin bobble head cats in the back window."

"Dean, relax. You need to come down; you freakin out at nothing the Impala look just as we left when we came in last night and it looks exactly the same as when I saw it earlier. Here, we'll even ask Cas," Sam turned to Castiel and asked him if you the car looked the same as it always. He nodded his head in agreement, "The car is fine and I do not sense anything wrong with the car."

"See Dean, your just seeing things maybe it was like the burgers that were supposedly bad tasting."

"Whatever dude, but I can't and I sorry Baby but I can't been seen driving a pink cat lady car."

"Fine, I'll drive"

"Fine, you and Cas can go. I'll stay here or fine another way there."

"Dean just get in the damn car"

"no."

"Yes."

"no"

"Cas…"

Next thing Dean knows is that he is in the passenger seat, buckled and unable to get out. Sam gets into the driver's seat with Cas in the back.

"Seriously guys, is it really necessary to hold me hostage in my own car."

"yes"

Dean just looks forwards while crossing his arms in front of him and slouching. While dean grumbles to himself about annoying brother and stupid angels, Sam starts the car up and turns the music up thinking it would come Dean down some. AC/DC was playing and here figured that might help as he was looking to see if it was alright to pull out of the parking lot he caught the look on Dean's face. What he didn't realizing was it wasn't AC/DC that Dean was hearing but Kidz Bop.

 **A/N: Why yes. Yes I did indeed may a reference to Harry Potter.**


End file.
